Family Feast: A Shield Thanksgiving
by Shannon5288
Summary: This is a short Thanksgiving themed story set in the near future, that features the members of the Shield and the OC characters from the Heaven Beside You/Hell Without You series. Join Roman and company as they celebrate the holidays with family and friends. It's Rated-M like my usual stories, but it's a total fluff fest! Please enjoy and again Happy Holidays!


**In honor of the Thanksgiving holiday, I decided to write this short fluffy story featuring the cast of my **_**Heaven Beside You**___**& **_**Hell Without You**_** series. This story is set in the future of my current series and follows the pairings of Roman Reigns & OC/Christina Morris, Seth Rollins & OC/Brenna Morris and Dean Ambrose & OC/Mallory Jones. Join them as The Shield celebrates Thanksgiving! **

****Note: I do not own any of the WWE Superstars/Diva, mentioned in this story only the OCs. Thank you for reading and again, Happy Thanksgiving!**

**Family Feast**

"Roman Reigns, if you don't get your hands away from that cake, so help me…" Christina chuckled swatting his hand away. "Dinner is almost ready...go sit down with Dean and Seth and enjoy the football game" she smiled.

"Alright, alright" he whined tossing his hands up in the air before leaning to steal a quick kiss from his wife. He walked back into the living room and joined Seth on the couch.

"Where's Dean?" Roman asked with a look of confusion. Seth shifted his weight on the couch as he cradled his son, Ayden.

"You know where he is…" Seth chuckled. Roman looked at him still confused. Seth sighed as Ayden nestled his face further into his chest.

"He's following Mallory around like a lost puppy. Now I see why Brenna was so mad at me when she was pregnant with this little guy" he shrugged nodding towards Ayden.

"It's hard to believe my nephew is gonna be 3 next year" Roman smiled. "Yeah they do grow up fast don't they?" Seth laughed.

"Dean...I'm fine I swear" Mallory huffed rubbing her swollen belly. He gave her a concerning look but breathed a sigh of relief when she put his hands on her stomach.

"See? I'm not worried and baby girl seems pretty happy in there" she grinned. "Go join the boys, watch some football or go outside and toss the ball around. I mean hell, Roman and Christina do own a beachfront home. Now stop worrying about me" she whispered placing a soft kiss on Dean's lips.

"Alright doll...I'll relax or at least try to" Dean chuckled walking back towards the living room. "But the minute you feel funny…" "DEAN!" Mallory shrieked cutting him off. He threw his hands up and darted into the living room.

"She finally got rid of you, huh?" Roman teased. "Yep." Dean grinned.

"So who's winning?" he huffed as he sat down in the chair across from Roman and Seth. "Unfortunately Detroit" Roman sighed.

"This game sucks…" Seth hissed. "But I've got an idea, let's grab the kids go outside and play our own football game" he grinned standing up with Ayden.

"I'll go round up my two little troopers then we can go play" Roman laughed walking towards the kitchen.

"_Mommy, can I have some ham?" _Colton asked peeking up over the counter. Christina looked at him and cracked a smile. "I swear you're just as greedy as your father and the answer is no."

"_But mom!" _he whined. "Oh stop all that whining. Your mom's right, plus we've only got about 20 minutes left until it's time to eat" Roman chortled as Colton looked him with a smirk.

"Baby where's Buttercup? Me and the fellas were gonna go outside and play a little football with the kids until dinner was ready" he said glancing around the kitchen. "Um...she's outside with Brenna setting up the table" Tina nodded towards the window.

Roman picked up his son and walked back into the living room. "Let's go outside…" he huffed walking through the sliding door.

"Hey honey bun, mind if we borrow short stack for a little football?" Seth grinned kissing Brenna on the cheek. "Nah, go ahead baby. Mallory's coming out to help me finish anyway" she shrugged.

Seth motioned for Noelani to join them out on the sand. _"Uncle Seth...what's a short stack?" _Lani asked looking up at him.

"A short stack is a term for pancakes" Dean snickered. Noelani gasped putting her hands on her hips, _"I'm not a stack of pancakes Uncle Seth!" _she huffed.

"Ooh...looks like you're in trouble Rollins" Roman chuckled pointing at Seth.

Christina laughed as she looked out the window at Roman being tackled by Noelani, while Colton and Ayden went after Seth and Dean.

"What on earth are they doing?" Mallory chuckled as she waddled into the kitchen. Tina smiled rubbing her cousin's belly, "They're losing to the kids. It started out as a football game, then Ayden hit Dean over the head with the football. After that Brenna declared it to be a six person tag team match, but all hell has broken loose" she cackled.

Mallory opened the refrigerator and pulled out two pitchers, one with lemonade and the other filled with tea. "I'm gonna take these outside" she smiled.

"Ok hun, could you send Brenna in here to help me. Dinner's ready" Tina smiled. Mallory nodded her head and walked outside. Dean caught a glimpse of her as he tossed Ayden up over his shoulder.

"Hey Bren, Tina needs your help. She said dinner's ready" Mallory smiled sweetly. Brenna nodded at her cousin as she picked up her nephew, Colton, "Alright guys, go wash up dinner's ready!" she called out.

"Food!" Seth shouted running back towards the house with Ayden tucked tightly in his arms. He caught up to Brenna and kissed her on the cheek as they walked inside the house. _"Food mommy…" _Ayden mumbled pointing to Brenna.

"That's right baby boy…" she smiled kissing his little cheek. "Alright little ones let's get these hands and faces cleaned up for dinner" Seth chuckled walking the kids towards the bathroom.

Roman grabbed the turkey platter while Dean carried the large tray holding the ham. Brenna and Mallory grabbed the vegetables and stuffing as Christina went to answer the front door. This year, the family was gathering at their house.

"Happy Thanksgiving!" said Jimmy and Naomi as they walked in being trailed by Jey Uso. Christina smiled as Sika and Patricia made their way inside along with Seth's parents.

"Happy Thanksgiving! You guys head on out to the deck, dinner's ready" Tina beamed. She closed the door and smiled as Seth and the kids darted from the downstairs bathroom to greet everyone outside.

She made her way back to the kitchen to make sure everything was clean and put away before deciding to join everyone outside. Roman slid his arms around her waist from behind and pulled her into a hug.

"You coming Coco?" he mumbled in her ear. "Yeah...just tidying up the kitchen so there won't be a lot to clean afterwards" she grinned. Roman gently turned her around and placed a soft kiss on her lips letting his hand rest on her stomach.

"How did you know?" she whispered peering up at him. "Mallory can't hold water...so yeah she spilled the beans about baby number 3" Roman smirked at Christina.

"Ugh...I'm gonna kill her! After she gives birth to Aubrey of course…" she chuckled leaning into his chest. "Come on mamma, let's go eat!" Roman smiled tugging her by the arm.

Roman stood at the head of the table hoisting his beer high in the air as he proceeded to give a toast before dinner.

"I just wanna say that I'm thankful for every single face that I'm staring at right now. You guys are my heart and soul and I couldn't be more grateful for all of you. Here's to family, friendship, love and prosperity. Thank you and Happy Thanksgiving...cheers!" he said clinking his bottle with everyone else.

"_Believe in the Ham!" _Colton shouted making everyone laugh.

"_That's yo son, Roman!"_ Jimmy laughed pointing at his cousin and Christina. Everyone laughed as they ate and enjoyed each others company.

Brenna and Seth were playing with Ayden after they finished their meal. Dean had his head resting on Mallory's stomach as he talked to Aubrey while Mallory ran her fingers through his hair. Jimmy and Jey were tussling with Colton while Christina and Naomi chatted each other up.

Roman looked around at his family and smiled. He looked at Dean and Mallory and grinned. Not once did he ever think he would see Dean that happy before. Then it dawned on him, _**"Coco is pregnant with baby number 3…" **_he thought to himself.

He cleared his throat as he stood up again. "I almost forgot, I've got another announcement to make." Everyone turned to face him giving their undivided attention. He licked his lips before proceeding.

"As you all know, Dean and Mallory are expecting baby Aubrey real soon, so a big congratulations goes out to them" he paused as everyone applauded.

"Well, to go along with that good news, I just found out that Coco and I are now expecting baby number 3" he smiled brightly at Tina. His mother, Patricia, wrapped her arms tightly around him as she furiously kissed his cheek.

Mallory shrugged sheepishly looking at Tina as she knew she was the reason why Roman made that announcement. Christina giggled and pointed her finger at her cousin before being swallowed in a congratulatory hug by Sika.

"Damn, I guess we need to play catch up!" Seth grinned looking at Brenna. "I guess so…" she smiled back at him kissing his lips softly.

The house was buzzing with laughter after everyone had finished dinner and the cleanup process was complete. The kids played on the floor with Jey, while Dean cradled Mallory and rubbed her belly.

Naomi and Jimmy huddled up on the loveseat and Seth sat on the automan with Brenna between his legs. Sika, Patricia and Seth's parents all sat on the couch as they settled in to watch the evening football game.

Roman stood in the kitchen with Christina as they put away the remainder of the food. "This was a great…" she grinned at him. "Yeah it was…"he sighed staring at his wife.

"Happy Thanksgiving Coco!" he muttered pulling Tina closer to him.

"Sam to you Ro!" she said leaning up on her tip toes to meet his lips. He groaned squeezing her against his body, "I think I'm ready for dessert" he grinned.

Christina smirked at him as she backed away from his grasp and held his hand. "Patience baby, all good things come to those who wait...for their company to leave" she giggled.

They made their way back into the living room and found a space on the couch to sit. Roman pulled Christina onto his lap and she nestled into his side to watch the game.


End file.
